


【日狛】蜃

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	1. Chapter 1

空氣中土腥味淺淡地瀰漫著，狛枝楞是看著雨水刷去地上殘存的血腥。

如果不是來自自己，狛枝是會跳開它，免得弄髒自己的鞋底，他還不想留下供人追尋的足跡。但如今別說是跳開了，自己連起身都顯得有些許的吃力。那痛是一陣陣的，所幸痛度不會累加，只要熬過這一次就可以。咬著牙，狛枝還是忍不下地顫抖起來，錯開的牙嗑上唇瓣湧出新一波的血水，狛枝顧不了這樣的痛緊咬著嘴，它不出聲的，那樣太耗體力，怎麼樣自己也該留些體力，更何況開口也不一定是呻//吟，反倒是嗆到嘴裡的血腥，勾起另一處的疼罷了。這都多少次了，自己該學乖點。

狛枝不該耍帥的，才想著在學弟面前用著帥氣的模樣回來，這一毀就跟著傾塌的落石一塊摔了下去，以至於對方根本沒能看到自己。

也好，反正剛好不用丟臉了...。

這想著循原路浪回去的，就碰上這事。它一直是自己體內的未爆彈，連自己也無法預測它想何時折磨自己。唇瓣上潤著血液，與濕冷的雨水摻混著浸濕自己，灼熱遍布狛枝與雨水相互抵觸著，甚至有種雨水被蒸散的錯覺。如此冷靜好一會，它才離去，狛枝搖晃著站起身。眼前是綿密的雨幕壟罩著的景物，行似走於迷霧間。

最終狛枝落腳在一處大樓，透明的玻璃門面上染了許多塵灰，以及他人的掌紋顯得凌亂，如此還有誰記得幾天前這處辦公大樓的安寧，只差這玻璃的門面沒給人弄破罷了。這碰巧提供了對方一處溫暖的棲所，至少別再吹風會顯得舒適一點。

腦內隨著心跳一陣一陣地抽痛著。看都有些吃力，狛枝閉上眼，在此處小憩會。

可狛枝依然聽得到，既使疼痛讓他不大能思考太深，夥伴們奮鬥著的聲響還是可以察覺的。鄰近似乎有水塔崩離的聲響，傾洩而下的水流衝壞了一旁的牆面，對方很近。不過狛枝很幸運，敵人早被自己的夥伴掃蕩一空。要自己早些來到會碰上一窩敵人，地上還躺著滿地的武器，大概會被掃成蜂窩吧，如今自己還是能有這樣的運氣的。

踏過大廳積起的淺水窪，隔壁樓頂的爭鬥似乎結束了，直流下的水淹過了地上的一切，狛枝既使要尋些什麼防身，也因為自己夥伴的破壞找不到個能用的物件。注意到殘留下的木頭碎片，這人大概是邊古山同學吧。

停在樓層旁，狛枝不敢保證這水的乾淨，但自己確實需要一些水來醒醒，掬起水來，狛枝顧不得他的乾淨便入了口，漱出殘存的血水，那太礙事了，嚴重影響自己的判斷。這一清，狛枝也好探一下嘴裡的腥味是來自先前的還是新的一波，水與血在口腔內混雜著氣味是淡了，卻又被自己給嗆到，一時間狛枝也覺得這是故意的。

光是自己耗費在這的時間，除了自己以外的77期的大家，已經淨空了島上半數的敵人，只剩自己徒留在原地。咳嗽帶出的血液不若方才的淺，狛枝是真的嗆得厲害，咳起來咽喉幾乎是要被撕扯開來。帶著一手稠紅糊成一塊的，分不出那血是紅的。

踉蹌地起身，狛枝是把那血紅糊到牆面上支撐起自己，才用成了涓涓細流的水勢洗淨自己的手。左手的機械手臂則是抹過衣服，卡在關節裡的血絲就有點難以清理，大概求個乾淨後，狛枝繼續向前走進去，前門處不是自己不走，而是剛剛晃過邊古山同學，自己上前也只會成為絆腳石拖累對方進度而已。

狛枝朝著相反的地方走去，可彼此的目的卻又相同著。

——

回頭時，日向以為能看見它，或著它只是又在路上碰上事情才拖晚了一步的。可那之後日向卻怎麼也沒能找到對方的蹤影。

日向是在等。從那一會的黎明，等到日落。未來機構的來到是清理了大多數的人，還活著算是少數，可還是有人逃過這一劫，至於大多數的都成了沒溫度的遺體，以及坍陷的大樓下的肉沫，清理起來的時間目前還無法估量。苗木是同其他人知道這個消息的，同樣的苗木也在清點著人數，明明早些時候還見過對方的，自然地嘆了出來。

「狛枝？」

「啊，嗯，確切時間不能定，不過那時候是有看到的。只是跟著石塊一起摔了，我有讓一部分人先去看，可是...」

苗木望向一旁。日向說實話這裡面誰是誰都是一樣的，一身黑色西裝跟墨鏡，要不是站位上與自己同一面，好幾次都差點失手誤傷人。這裡頭卻走出一個灰頭土臉的傢伙，它跟同夥一塊翻了，要是狛枝真的落到那下頭，人也早被挖出來了，可裡頭卻是空的。那人這麼回報著。

一番討論下，救援扔然未曾停歇，許多扛出來的都是早些時候逝世的，除了血肉的腥味外，還染上一股叫人無法接受的異味。夜也深了，為了避免能見度低下引發其他事故，苗木停下大範圍的搜索，留下一些沿著樹林外跟完整的大樓的內部巡查而已。

日向也只能把目光轉到充作臨時停放位置去。

夜色雖然昏暗，可臨時的救護站就在一旁，有人不小心走進了樓內是會被注意到的。那裡不該有人的，罪木指的是＂活著＂的人，所以日向找錯了，裡頭除了本身就是從救援人員那運來的外，大多數自己都見過。人不在的，只是罪木也勸不住，在對方走進去時跟了進去。

裡頭的氣氛十分微妙，地上打鋪一塊塑料布墊著，雖然死去後便不會再有血水，可那些殘軀還是帶著日前的雨水滲了出來，打溼裹在上頭的白布，如今已然不是全白。這不是氣氛的關係，而是那股氣味。是死亡。遠一些的是搜救出來已經沒有生命跡象的人，狀況比較慘烈，這擱在裡頭些，外緣的是曾試過急救，可還是無效的人們，這些罪木都確認過，沒有狛枝的蹤影。分散前，自己是擔心過狛枝的，畢竟對方才剛剛卸下那感染的手臂，在沒有抗生素的援助下，罪木也只能說得靠對方自己的免疫。只是結束後罪木就沒再見到對方。

「咦—！！日向君...他們都是沒急救的，早上再看吧」

一掀開的同時罪木下意識的嚇了跳，入眼的是一片血紅，他說過，這裡是沒有急救必要的，狀況都是一個模樣，可從早上到晚入眼全是鮮紅以及血肉中森森的白骨，罪木眼前都有些不清楚。所以沒法協助一一檢查他們。而且現在這樣真的怪恐怖的，都深夜了。

「沒事的，我找找看就好，罪木你先出去吧...」

擅自闖入是日向的不對，可要是對方真在這裡也能省得自己麻煩。這麼說著，罪木還是沒離去，候在門旁，視線如罪木所言不是很清楚，只有一旁破口被木板封了後，些許透入的月光，跟自己手裡的手電。一具具的翻找著，整體特徵上日向是最後向罪木搖頭的。

這裡沒他要指認的遺體。

「走吧」

跟罪木說著，對方也好能放心。要不日向這樣檢查，事後得空，罪木也會進來看得，只怕那時狀況會更糟，翻開時日向也能從氣味察覺那都不該是失蹤的他的模樣。

他們並沒有放棄。日向也是照著自己的意思在外頭走探著。黑夜中，那大樓滲著水泛著月光，以及零碎的玻璃碎片，吸引日向走上前，水勢退去後，殘留泡過水的武器，是直覺驅使日向走來的，這跟他們當時前進的方向完全相反。可就在這。

內廳的牆面上留下個新鮮的手印。探開手日向貼上它，表層是乾的，底頭還殘著一層，沾染夜中的水氣日向輕易地抹下了它。雖然判斷上可能因為時間流逝產生誤會，可這不像是外傷導致的，是更深層帶出來的東西。要不這人碰上貳大被打出內傷的，就是其他原因造成的。摩娑著手裡的黏液，日向確定不下來，但也算是個線索。茫然地覺得對方肯定來過。

可這處的清理在那之後的詢問都是由邊古山同學完成的。至於這手印，後者完全沒有印象，自己曾留下哪些可能活著的人。

最終日向的線索斷在這。搜救的情況在持續近乎一周的情況下，既使再找到人，那也不是活著的。繼續下去也只是完全認清事實而已，肩負在日向身上的罪孽並不那麼輕鬆，除了這處外，世界上還有一些因為他們所影響的絕望存在，日向不得不跟著大夥們離去。

自然這處的回報也會讓他們知道的。可那意義當然不大，日向並不覺得自己該連對方的葬禮都操心，說起來自己再擔心對方做什麼啊。困惑著，茫然著，那大船便遠行離去。

——

一處處地更換著地點，他們並不是孤身奮戰著。可亂序的世界仍然需要時間重整。日向從來沒平靜過，雖說海上浪潮的聲音很是助眠，但一波波晃蕩著的水花迴盪於船艙之間時，那人便會來喚自己，嘆如虛煙一般，稍有動靜它變散於空氣中，一陣寧靜後，日向才辨認出那是水花的聲響。而自己無法預測下一波水花襲來時又會帶來什麼。

帶著這樣的思緒，日向走上甲板，幾乎每一天都是如此。月色還未全然退去，可天已然泛白，天青色的一點點的幻化著，浮於水面上的是一層薄薄的殘影，海市蜃樓猶如烈焰燒去地平線，最後化為刺眼的太陽，日向不該直視它的，那很傷眼睛，可他不曾遺忘，一瞬間朦朧的海霧之間自己，瞇起眼時所見的模樣，太陽刺痛著自己眼底一片淺紅，水光染著那麼亮白，下意識的手被遮擋著，日向是搭上誰的溫度，掌心中一股暖意。

日子過起來很無趣。可眼前的卻是自己不曾見過的景致，海上沒有四季，可有風浪以及急遽變化的溫度，浪蕩在自己的孤島上，日向所聞所見並不少。可沒有一天日向能候到清晨，入夜後海上變冷許多，海風撫過是冷冽的，挾帶著海沫的碎片，刮劃著臉龐，這不像是輕撫。這樣的氣候到了中午卻又十分炎熱，影子凝在自己腳底一片漆黑，那有時是忽然的恍惚，他們與苗木的訊息不曾斷過，可後者每一次都不曾帶來狛枝的消息。它是消失了，整個島嶼連著樹林的部分，都確認過，不曾見對方的殘骸，要真成遺骸，那麼剛剛裝上的機械手臂也會留下的，但是就是不曾發現過這樣的事物，苗木樂觀的說著。

靜靜候著，在斷開訊號後，屏幕一片黑。有時關於狛枝的消息他們會討論上一陣，特別是罪木跟左右田，深受對方的迫害極深，要不是因為它，罪木也不用一個個確認死者身分，至於左右田從最早遇到它就沒好事來著，如果真的活著，那麼碰上他的話，他並不想落單啊。而死跟著其他人。至於日向，黑壓壓的畫面上，平靜得很。

活著，很好啊。日向同其他人說著。很快地關於狛枝的話題就會被其他事情帶過。在海上沒什麼好活動，只是很多事情都不匱乏而已，今天下午的時候，花村打撈到一條魚，而在對方的刀工下他是片成生魚片給大家享用著。這雖然不考驗廚藝，但考驗著刀工，光是這手藝，就是常人一天兩天能成的。沾上醬色，索尼亞讚嘆著這就是生魚片，之後大家是談論著河豚的美味，為了讓索妮亞嚐上一口，左右田近期是化身海上男兒，打拚著，以至於日向醒來時就碰見對方，抓魚是有時間性的，不過船上沒有紀錄那些的書，左右田也只好拆開天數不同時段捕抓。

看日向閒著也是閒著，這會也叫對方來拉起網來，說起來自己這是找罪受嗎?

卻還是老實的協助，反正最後他也能有口福的，如此出點力也是應該的。

日子這樣過，他們關係也比以往緊密，很多事情關於他們77期生還在評估當中，沒人能為他們作完全的保證，既使苗木能，單憑他一人還是缺乏公信力，以至於他們所能為的，就是在苗木需要的時候協助，其餘都是這樣的度過。或許正如那會他所的羈絆來說，他們正達成彼此深深信賴的階段。

只可惜日向仍覺得身體裡有一種異常的感覺。他們的努力是為這世間帶來煙火，可也是他們才帶來這災難的。掀開潘朵拉的盒子的是他們，更準確說來是日向創，是他創造一切虛妄的希望的。如今殘下的是災厄。

這終將過去。曾經苗木匯報著，那樣的演說確實很好，鼓舞人心，這一切很快會結束的。而且不光是他們努力著，前輩們也是，是時候該醒了，從絕望中醒悟。

——

臨終前，他會閃避，因為自己的脆弱不該讓人見著的。可狛枝還是看見了。那是醫院的貓，長年遊蕩病房巡視著，他的關愛是凡人無法承受的，只是能有他陪著不寂寞，然而如此的他卻離去，最終碰上狛枝。

他疼，所以不願人類撫摸自己，顯得氣喘吁吁的。這幾天他不曾再進病房，可死亡仍然發生著，病人感到他的到來是欣慰著，但家屬並不如此，誰人願意親愛離去，驅趕不是沒見過的，而狛枝也是偶然發現他，才偷偷餵養著。許是如此他信賴著狛枝。縱然閃避著他的輕撫，最終還是枕著狛枝盤起的雙腿，依偎著狛枝。

「你辛苦了」

順著頭頂不去觸碰他的身體，狛枝輕聲言道。是時候了。那貓瞇開眼，看狛枝最後一眼，便安息了。

他不迫切埋葬他。只是繼續度過自己的午後，後院的楓樹下，一張長椅堆疊著狛枝帶來的書，他很奇怪，人不坐椅子給書坐著，可如此才能枕著眼前的小傢伙。這療養院四季如春，可終究有還是不敵秋意，紅葉落盡掩蓋了對方。

那天下午，狛枝是順了一片紅葉做書籤的，然後一手塵土的被護士教訓一頓。

左手不見那機械手臂，那時他沒扔下它，只是昏沉間，碰上民間的自願救助團體，硬是給人帶走，這一波人在後來是被以危險的理由，被十神底下的人請離的，畢竟狀況如何它們還沒能完全掌控，隨意讓平民遊蕩其中，怕是造成二度傷害。如此也就沒能盤查到第一波被救助的他。

狛枝不清醒怎麼能說自己打哪來的，況且這是人類一同面臨的絕望事件，面對這年輕的孩子豈有不出手相救的道理。一切並非狛枝拖著不說，而是說不出口，太疼了。溫柔的醫護不願自己在像那時咬破嘴唇，更何況自己每每開口，都像是忘了該如何吞嚥般給自己嗆得半死，恍惚地重病著，醒來時就在這了。

那是一處單人病房，掛有一個單獨的護士看顧著。狛枝候著的就是安寧，可那一聲黏膩的貓嗷叫，卻把他給喚醒，窗口掩實著，房內算得上亮的東西便是儀器跟不知道何時闖入的貓瞳。

他時常這樣，靜悄悄地跟著護士腳跟後，推著醫療車自然沒能注意門下的動靜，偏偏他又不嗷的，才留下他跟狛枝獨處。那期間，狛枝除去一部份病灶，可藥物的作用讓他時常不好受。能睡下都算是好事，這一躺，時間過去多久，狛枝沒人跟自己聊天也不可能更新訊息。

狛枝在後來是坐得起身，才向對方討要書本來看的，休養間，這處斷開與世界的一切，可隱約還是看得出來，世界是平靜下來，來到這裡的多數是老人，還有同狛枝一般病中的人。

他很好的，一點點的恢復著。不算痊癒，可療程上讓狛枝確實好過些，只是大家在哪裡呢，這世界如今如此閃耀，狛枝一定會發現他們的，然而相反的自己拿什麼臉見大家呢？

這事情並沒有煩惱狛枝太久，生存者的建檔在未來機構管控下實施掌控，那麼既使在如此偏遠的鄉下存在的療養院也需要建立完善的資料的，這麼一來，狛枝的蹤跡便在電腦的協助下一覽無遺。

——

這一年一點消息也沒有的人。如今安好靜養在偏鄉的私人醫院裡。氣色挺好的，本來緊閉的窗口開了，栽著一旁綠蘿，他很容易養活。這會正放在窗台曬太陽，枝葉都繁盛，甚至還得修剪才可以放在狛枝一旁的桌台上，不然飯菜容易沾到他。

７７期生約著一塊造訪，那也是日向第一次去，在獲得狛枝消息時，大家是不敢相信他還活著，可又矛盾於他是狛枝困擾著，面對一個一直處於不曉得生死的人，混亂的不只日向。以至於大夥是結伴的，反倒是苗木作為第一發現者，先行造訪。

「我真是太幸運，竟然能讓如此優秀的學弟關愛著」

「狛枝學長別這麼說，其實大家也都關心著您，只是這會還有事情，抽不開身」

「我值得象徵希望的大家為我擔憂嗎？」

那些人是未來，活下去是他們必然的。狛枝自然也不願放棄生命，不過偶爾會因為疼痛要命得過分，會湧起這樣的想法，伴著吐出的血沫擱著枕巾上，如此濃郁的腥味要他怎麼入睡。

只是那不是夢，自己本身的病房除了特定時間內進出的醫療車外，今天多了一群人的聲音。他們是想大聲說話的，姑且不論狛枝如何，隔壁房確實住著其他狀況不一的病人，稍一大聲些，護士便會小跑過來提醒，特別是貳大。

狛枝沒有睜開眼，輕聲細語著，狛枝聽見小泉的聲音，像是大家的禮物無法擱在他的小桌面上，一些暫且放到了床鋪上，小泉安排著位置，過程走踏著聲音，似乎病房有點容納不下大家，正在找位子，忽然，罪木又摔了跤，一陣混亂間，狛枝沒能忍住地笑出聲。

「狛枝...?」

日向的聲音，在混亂之中很沉穩，與大家格格不入的，病床一旁凹陷下去，是罪木攀著爬起身來，閉眼是更恐怖的感覺，四周有人，可靜得出奇。活像等什麼似的，那最後是西園寺不耐煩地抱怨。

「既然不想醒那就這麼吧」

捏住狛枝的鼻子，狛枝自然沒可能在大家面前張開嘴呼吸，況且對方是西園寺，沒準開口的下一刻，嘴裡會被放進什麼來懲罰。狛枝是嗆到空氣跳起來的。咳著的時候，身後事一雙溫柔的撫弄，好一會時，狛枝才看見那扶起自己的人。

「這些日子上哪了？」

這是白問的。狛枝沒有離開過這處，過程是受過幾次手術，如此而已。總結起來，狛枝也不覺得說他有什麼有趣的，反倒是大家。

苗木說過，在機構裡有他的位置，可是從一開始就給西園寺擺上花瓶，如此怪不吉利的。但每一天，裡頭的花都被悉心照料著，更甚至常常有在更換的跡象，桌面也是整齊得很。自然不用苗木多說，如果只是單純沒人的辦公桌，老早被同事堆滿雜物。

狛枝短時間還是不能離開的。身體綜合評估還是不大過關的，更甚至進食，對方沒有看顧的話恐怕會噎著，這忽然說要出院，手續的辦理還是來得太急躁。途中少不了先行的探望，日向確實最勤勞的。

這是所謂的羈絆嗎？大家總把照狛枝的事情託給自己，還有罪木。但候著處於跟醫生溝通的狀態。要帶出狛枝，還是得了解整體病況，那裡頭太多複雜的學術用語。日向聽出來的就是對方還很虛弱，離開也是脫離不了人的照顧的。如此何必呢？

罪木身上自然有機構委派的病患在，能抽身陪同也是極限了，在多掛一個狛枝恐怕負荷太大。這些都是在狛枝面前商量的，醫生自然尊重狛枝的意見，能救他的命是自己的本分，可要不要堅持得下還是放棄，也是全看對方。

苟活能多久呢？

評估起來得看狛枝自己，況且也有因為愉快遺忘疾病的奇蹟先例在。如若不打自己當病人這樣的療法，似乎也不無可行之處。可這出去還是需要人協助的。

狛枝一直以來都是自己一個人，他可以的。吃的外頭買就好，至於傷口這會都養好了，洗澡自個來也不成問題，所有的一切都很好。對於醫生的叮囑，狛枝從容應對著，不困難的，反倒是自己要回哪了？

「未來機關新設的部門，有提供住處。大家基本上都在那。」日向說。

他們同樣都失去原本的歸宿，從零開始，而大家定居在那，日向的邀請，狛枝是不會拒絕的。那是由賈巴沃克島修整而來的，整整花了一年，如此勉強是個樣子，只是部分建築還是整修著。

可距離那島還有目前的所在，日向還得詢問對方可否乘坐交通工具。飛機固然快，可遇上什麼突發狀況還得迫降，面對狛枝的病情並不是個選擇。最後是選了勉強有船醫的郵輪特意經過小島的。

船上兩人住在一塊，畢竟日向都應下對方了，他沒理由反悔，反倒是狛枝略微表現一抹厭惡。嘴上可以這麼說，然而實際只是他不想日向見到罷了。

「別誤會這不是什麼絕望病，不過可以的話，共處一室已經有點尷尬了，日向能先離開嗎？」

說實話動過刀的身體並不好看，而且多少還是有一點疼，外傷好是好了，可狛枝到底還是被打開過的，身體一切似乎被搗亂了一般，加上缺少左手的輔助很多事情都無法那麼順利。他是把日向請出去的 對方也十分客氣甩上門的告別。

回來時，狛枝已經好端端地坐在沙發椅上看書，書本擱在左手上，右手捻著頁面，但頭髮還是沒能吹乾，帶著些許潮水軟塌在對方腦袋上，什麼也沒多說，日向徑自走了過來。

「做什麼…日向君…」忽然被按下頭，身體的晃動讓本來就一個支撐的書本滾了下去，日向彎腰撿起後，對著狛枝發根順著。

「這樣你不感冒嗎？」  
哪有髮尾乾了頭皮還濕著，這樣不會不舒服嗎，狛枝的髮絲跟日向的全不一樣，日向通常吹一下就好，狛枝的因為頭髮軟塌髮量也多糊在一塊沒有撥開根本不會乾，靜靜地狛枝咕囔著什麼，在吹風機的噪音下日向根本聽不清楚。

狛枝的不便，日向看著就等對方問，只是狛枝總是自己應付著，即使做不好，勉強也算是可以及格過關，像那船上開辦的宴會，為了出席好看對方也是穿上襯衫，明明扣子扣不上，領帶也歪了，卻什麼也不說。既然對方沒要求自己，日向也不用那麼多管閒事。

看著對方，日向最終還是妥協。簡直沒強迫症煩死自己，他為什麼要為他操心，明明出房門前這人還叫自己不要靠近，說自己老土了什麼的，不過日向在乎那做什麼，就土還要湊你身邊。面對如此的日向，狛枝自然反抗對方做什麼，既粗魯又莫名的舉動，扣子扣錯了又如何，最後在一顆顆蹭開老麻煩了。彼此你一言我一句的吵起來，只可惜晚會音樂壓過他倆無人在乎。

「難不成你要釣女孩子幫你脫嗎？」  
頻頻按下日向的手，對方終於受不了竄出這話，兩人共用一個臥房啊，雖然不至於擠一張床，可房內什麼的都是看得到彼此的。這話說得莫名，可日向確實賭氣上了。

自己在意這個人做什麼，他能跟女孩子去他房間，今晚別回來算了，要出事也有別人看著，不是嗎？

是啊…一切都沒有問題，日向怎能這麼困擾，但要真的出事，或者怎麼的，日向沒法預想到，對於狛枝而言下一刻要發生什麼還真的不曉得，一切太多意外。

混亂之餘，日向完全壓制了對方。

那是一種悶悶的疼，說不上具體的原因，可要是身體被醫生撬開過，在裡頭翻攪了一段時間看起來似乎恢復正常，但還是殘留著，臟器隱約被按過、推過還是劃開的些微差異。狛枝臉色立刻差了起來。

「沒事吧……」

「………………」  
狛枝閉著眼，日向是把他按在角落，狛枝自然不會向前傾那還得一股力湊上對方，如此的動作，太耗力，狛枝連這一點力氣也都計較著。蹭著身後的簾幕，狛枝不可能張嘴答覆日向，可用看還看不出來，那麼狛枝也沒法了，只要對方別晃自己就好。

日向是沒有動靜，用著自己的方法看著狛枝。離開醫院前，醫生開出一串冗長的吩咐的，大多都是落在飲食，一部分是關乎日常活動，盡可能別太勞累保持體力，這點日向在狛枝如此的模樣看到。抓著自己的手，他不是生氣而是不使力矜持住現在的模樣，會無法承受的。

日向是以為自己碰上哪裡才如此的，鬆開按著狛枝的手，還是離不開對方，只是少了那股力，狛枝順著牆面滑坐下身。

狛枝粗喘著，臉色依舊蒼白，許是有些缺氧而過度的呼吸著。可最終他還是沒有喚出聲，隱隱忍著這悶痛引發的令人難耐的痛痛，有時他們在自己體內就像一旁熟睡的嬰兒那般，只要一個醒來哭鬧，便是一系列的折磨。蜷縮著身體顫抖著，狛枝不可能為這求救，也沒人救得了他，最多是藥物，使他暫且不用面對而已。

如此日向並不焦急於遞藥，他練習過怎麼施打，可那用多也是會起副作用的，所以狛枝才忍耐著。即使只是短暫的十來分鐘特別疼，那之後是緩和些的一陣陣悶痛，兩人也不沒多做什麼。

睜開眼的狛枝，眼底是疲累的。說來日向也不明白對方為什麼這樣折磨自己。

狛枝是笑著的。只是很虛弱，吐出的話也輕聲得日向不仔細聽會聽不見。

如果有一天他們失效了呢？

這問題狛枝是為這未來的自己考慮的。如若天天一點小疼就依賴藥物，那麼最後一定會碰上使用再多也在自己身上失效的可能罷了。

如此日向創，堅信著狛枝也還是渴望未來的。這樣的病人肯定是想活下去的。

那夜日向並沒說太過鼓勵對方病情的事，他不可能說得到對方心坎的，自己的痛在旁人的安慰裡無法是諷刺，所幸狛枝之前沒有太多力氣去嘲諷人，靜靜地聽著。那最後是自己抱住他。

安慰似乎是這麼個回事。順著狛枝的背，隔著襯衫日向可以順到底頭的繃帶，他依然纏著，淡淡地裹上層沁出的汗液微濕著貼著日向的掌心。

狛枝愣是不敢動的。日向的力道不大，可剛剛的事情是讓他身體都敏感得很，從身上那一股灼熱，日向應當也察覺到的，可兩人都沒推開彼此。

外頭的晚會靜下後是船艙外的煙火秀，時間不長，可在這一望無際的海洋之中，人聲蓋過煙火綻放的聲音。兩人是錯過了，可看了有什麼意義，本身兩人就不是同船上許多人那般旅遊的，他們只是正在回去的路途。

狛枝短時間內還是站不起身，而跪在對方的跟前日向總沒什麼依靠，攤開腿仰著，他才不管地面如何直接躺了下。

靜默驅使日向不著頭緒飄出的話讓狛枝聽見。

「他是失去過，可如今卻又找回來。狛枝可曾有這感覺…」

「我差點丟了命，這又活著嗎…」  
無奈，這是一個愚蠢的問題。日向再怎麼深刻也不可能同他那般，真的要丟命的瞬間是什麼感覺呢？

閉眼是過去，狛枝也是留戀的。曾經美好的家族旅遊，狛枝不願他過去，可喘息的下一刻，自己似乎又給嗆到，在海底，水是滾燙的，浮載浮沉間狛枝見到眼前一旁火紅，燒灼的殘骸正一點一點的沒入海中，鼻腔裡飄散的是濃郁的臭味，那一次自己終於哭喊出來。

明明自己還是個孩子。

日向說自己不用如此的。可被深切愛著的感覺是什麼，他想清楚，原來那也是一陣疼。諸如過往一切，每一刻都是那麼噬骨銘心。以至於狛枝胸口的繃帶滲出一絲血腥。

當晚凌晨，海上迎來一場暴雨，船身顛簸，甲板上看煙火的人潮也退了，只是客人全聚到酒吧狂歡作樂，日向是夜深醒來的，狛枝還是承受不住的發起高燒，日向是尋了老久才在酒吧發現船醫的。日向都覺得自己有些討人厭，連給他們休閒的時間都沒有，急忙把人叫回崗位上。

那一趟歸途的最後是船隻跟賈巴沃克島行一次sail-by salute（*1），雖說上頭沒有船員的家屬，可人類史上最大最惡的絕望事件是從這裡中止的，如今也成未來機構成員的定居所在，船上的大家是觀望著，而日向跟狛枝已經從一旁候者的小船接送下離開。

———

新生活的展開，狛枝還是有點不適應。可回到大家的身邊，如此貼近希望，狛枝確實很感動，再一次嚐到花村迎接的濃湯，以及澪田的歡迎跟貳大的拍擊，那一瞬間狛枝真的高興的要死了。

咳著，貳大的力道真的大，是錯覺吧，狛枝咳著都快把肺給嗆出來。

日向是接住狛枝的，不然要慣性的向前，對方要打翻這佈置好的餐桌的。歡迎會上，大家一如昔往，狛枝也罕有的哭了。希望真的是太好了。

兩人的生活十分簡單，左右田先是又給狛枝新的手臂，口裡還不忘叨叨絮絮地唸著，那東西可得費多少時間，可機密了，這說丟就丟，要知道每個關節跟細節的組合耗了自己多久嗎？左右田幾乎是獻上自己一個寶貝兒子給狛枝的，但後者完全沒有留住。

可有如何呢？狛枝沒能留住的東西可多了。那晚歡迎後，狛枝這又找不到自己的行李，日向記得那時自己要幫狛枝拿的他卻不要這下直接丟了，最後是暫且穿著日向的衣服度過。

如此的他生活起來挺愜意的。早上跟日向一塊去上班，終於坐上辦公桌狛枝貼上了桌面讚嘆，自己的勞碌能讓世界的某個人從絕望之中獲救，這就是他們的贖罪。

辦公大樓是從新建立的。各樓層都能見到對外的透明窗口，瞭望這一個新世界，因為臨近海岸清晨能見到海霧以及朦朧太陽，日向說是美景，可以前他一點也不覺得那又什麼，灌著咖啡繼續熬夜，前期的大樓是不夜的。世界仍舊紛亂他們沒有休閒的時候，而如今平靜了。

兩人也能在沙發區稍坐片刻，大多是等候日向開會，狛枝雖說是機構的一員，可考慮身體素質還是不需如此勞動的。但也因這個行車上自己得靠日向跟他人接送，否則忽然路上昏厥什麼的會出事的。狛枝不一定倒霉，但路人就不那麼肯定，所以說什麼也不會給狛枝駕照。

時常的狛枝總把機構的辦公大樓當自己家睡在沙發。這不是被日向抓走就是給苗木喚醒後順道送了回去。首先睡在那還是不大好的，明明一樓有休息室，可狛枝卻躺那，雖然大家都認識，但是被十神撞見對方還是會不滿，而且會感冒的。苗木的勸是柔和的，而日向跟其他人基本是無奈抓起他帶走的。

幾次回程來得晚，狛枝會看到又有船隻貼過來在向他們行禮。他總會讓日向擱在港口便向著船上密密麻麻的人潮揮手致意。

島上的設施幾乎是按原樣建立的，只是因為有船隻行駛，這才在兩座島嶼間設立燈塔，醫院跟他們所居住的處所是有些距離的，設備確實醫院齊全，可裡頭值班的人也是住在這裡的，照應上還有罪木，暫時日向並沒擔心什麼。

那一天揮完手，狛枝沒急著上車，而是靠在欄杆上。

「他們走了…狛枝還等什麼呢」  
日向問。

「……再等等」  
狛枝說著。他是不願意回去，心底是有些落寞的，生活平靜很好，可到底還是期盼著一些事情。見了落日餘暉溺死於海中，只留下燈塔搖曳著的光輝，甚至是那遠行後仍然閃耀著的海上之星。狛枝才呼出一口氣向著車內走去。

日向霎時還沒能反應過來，說來這些日子狛枝看出日向的壞習慣，像是抽菸這事，日向是說煩躁、嘴裡寂寞才品嘗起來的。這會急忙間丟了煙頭踩著趕忙走到駕駛位上。

彼此說是在一起也是做個伴，不過就日向來說，自己應該是個全職看護似的。但日向沒有厭惡，反倒是越看越覺得不捨。

如那時說的，那時一種失去有得到的感覺。狛枝所怕的疼痛也是如此，他痛過以至於深怕著他又回來，那無法言語形容，不過有幾次狛枝大概是痛得玩了日向在一旁，亂踢的腳踹到對方的胯下，那疼狛枝說大概是比那又更痛了。

他們本是分房睡的，過著一早找人一塊上下班的生活，至於何時發展那樣的關係，大概從船上那一次的錯誤之中學習到如何讓狛枝好過些後，日向溫柔許多，或者說更加害怕對方。

吹海風對狛枝的身體並不好，可日落、日出之時這島嶼特殊的景致特色還是讓海平面凝出一抹虛幻的海市蜃樓，這鮮少有人觀察到的，畢竟大家都還是夢中香甜的酣睡著。只有兩人忙乎於病情跟生活之間才得以見著。

不過最近這幾個月某人的肝也變得不好，睡眠也不怎麼安穩，日向說都是狛枝害的。誰讓對方深夜總是不能好好睡頻頻把日向給吵醒，這都吵出生理時鐘，深夜定期驚醒來觀望狛枝。

一切安好，這才入睡。每每到了下班時候狛枝會約大家，明明不該喝酒的是他，可他還是如此約著大家甚至夜深不想回去。他是留戀著，這樣平凡日常的生活。

夜幕岑寂，酒館的巷口積著凌晨的雨露，一切寒冷得吸入的空氣都有一點刺痛，呼吸有那麼些困難，可他卻想讓酒精麻痺自己的疼，這東西似乎比藥品更容易取得，日向完全不曉得狛枝是從誰那知道的，可這也是會上癮的，要喝得夠多還真的會輕飄飄的忘卻一切。帶著這樣的醉漢回去，他依然胡作非為著，日向是努力克制著自己的，但還是咬了狛枝一口，待他醒來在教訓他一番，可那隔天對方是連下床都困難。

日向並不希望狛枝長期癱在床上，可對方的體力確實越發不好，加上對方容易逞強，一跌別說穩住自己去攙扶些什麼支撐自己，常常是當眾昏厥的也有。嗑了幾次後，日向的心臟也是會受不了的。

坐在手術室外頭，那應該算是小手術，不用太過擔心的，但自己還是懸著心口放不下。他應該考慮未來的，狛枝說。

這不是長久的，狛枝明白有一天自己會撐不住的。這不是喪氣話，也無需日向過分同情，那年醫生說一兩年的時候，這都過去多久了，也夠了。可狛枝仍舊放不下一些事情。

距離他的歡迎會開來也不到三年的時光，這人要退休還太早了。可作為『幸運』，狛枝覺得很夠了，而且世上的大家如今充斥著新生的希望，這世界目前很幸福了。如此想著他很滿足。歡送會上大家依舊歡樂著，這不是什麼意味，只是有人可以來辦公室閒閒沒事的打轉了，也不用被十神罵或者小泉的嘮叨，對方可以安養著。可這安慰日向的成分居多，對方要升職為全職看護了。

前年剛剛購入的手錶記錄這一堆用藥的時間，別說狛枝會忘，日向也是記不得，那一顆顆淺橘、淡粉、還有粉白的跟藥粉吃啥用的，完全搞不懂，只要一個放混，日向就得拍照再問一次罪木，都是如此。

大概是從對方不上班後，狛枝變得喜歡散步，不然關在家裡狛枝要沒病也被憋出病來。

兩人沒有隨意的看望未來是希望還是絕望，他們行走在當下。狛枝經常爬上港口的欄杆，明明說過危險，也有告示牌提醒的，他還是不聽，沒要日向也跟著違規，只是如此深夜哪裡來的人。

之前的歡送會大家送上很多禮物，來自大家的事狛枝一個也沒拒絕，惟獨日向什麼也沒拿出來。或許他的陪伴已經夠了，狛枝自然不敢多奢求什麼。但確實對方一直藏著，那是根據程式裡模擬的大小3D打印出來的範本，再送去訂做的，耗了日向好一番功夫，可偏偏他就是想見，見到狛枝那樣的笑容。

他說只要是日向創送的，縱然是垃圾還是廚餘，他都欣然接受著，回以笑意。可偏偏他最愛最喜歡的那件事物卻把他弄哭了。

「媽的……很痛…狛枝」  
狛枝太不計後果了，坐在欄杆上怎麼也有半個人高，一下子撲上來日向是真沒想到，以至於肩頭的一陣濕熱他還以為自己後腦撞出血來。伸手一探，後腦是腫了可什麼也沒，反倒是一旁的狛枝，日向這才發覺那一股濕熱來自對方。

那一天是日向忽然見到對方哭，不算激烈，可最後他還是喘不過起來，情緒太多激動讓他的身體不是很能堪負。呼嘯而來的海風蓋住對方嘶啞的聲音，許是厭倦狛枝的嗓音，海風深深地堵住了他，隨後是那人無法自已的咳著。

那是正式的兩人確認關係。日向沒說愛他，這份愛太沉重了，狛枝不願對方說，早預先知道對方彆扭的模樣要告白時堵住了他。

不要為未來許下承諾。那是在進入車內時對方淡淡地說著。狛枝的聲音是有點啞，所以日向也不想在打擾他多少什麼，他不急於一時，他們還有時間的。自己曾恨過他，那樣莫名其妙、可如今卻生得如此的愛意。

日向認輸了，他是愛上對方了沒錯，可狛枝並不這麼認同，早在日向表態前自己便已深愛他。如今他只是醒了而已。

日向能陪著許多人走過絕望，可獨獨你不行。

許是我們都朝著一個希望走著，同樣憧憬、渴望著。這段路的終末就這麼陪你走著。

這麼個一天，兩人試著不回去，一夜候著，從日落待到日出，遠方再一次顯出這新建的都市的歡迎。日向是打瞌睡著，他太累了，許多時候狛枝可以不顧所有的睡去，可日向不能，他得像個母親一樣擔憂著狛枝是不是穿少了，還是深夜發燒，日向從沒活過這麼疲累，以至於少有空隙就這麼多少補眠著。

狛枝世界裡，本是無人的，許多人都迷失死去在如此的荒漠之中，甚至狛枝自己也未曾走出去過，本以為男人同那剎那忽見而逝的一座蜃樓那般，可如今他卻永存。

即使是被擄來工作的，狛枝也甘之如飴。貼著駕駛位上的日向，對方猛地驚醒隨後探上手掌擼著對方的鬈髮。  
「別嚇我啊……」

還好煞車擋打著，不然一個激動日向還以為要出事了。

那之後日向真的嘆自己老了，那給狛枝激動嗑的後腦還沒恢復，還有沒睡到床整身腰痠背痛著，問著狛枝對方卻笑而不語。

他沒有一天是不疼的。這種程度的事自己會感受不到的。不過身體不會散架就是，真要狛枝自己外面還可以，裡面倒是要被撕開來似著的。像日向所做的那樣。

這一定是故意的。這麼一說罪木也來勸自己，還是對狛枝溫柔一些可好。雖然他不想生氣，可是要是哪天又把自己臨死喚來只因為對方的撕裂傷，罪木也難保自己不會失控。

那是最後通牒，可是日向也沒機會這樣整狛枝，對方身體不允許，自己也不會去刻意挑戰那底限。

狛枝仍然是在意自己的模樣的，他不願大家看得自己拚命關心的樣子。第一，那很煩，雖然氣色不好被詢問是人之常情，但一個個解釋狛枝也會累的，再者，這樣很難看。

日向幾次有發現對方塗抹護唇膏，還是有色的，覺得怪好笑。可表現跟內心所想的擔憂全然不是一樣。他是陪著狛枝笑得。

日向見過那人抹下多餘的口紅時是帶著另一種更暗色的稠液的。那顏色很是熟悉，是對方離去時留在大樓牆上的印子的顏色。

「你要遮就遮吧…」  
日向說著。

「………」

他們之間已然不存在謊言，為何要欺騙對方自己是笑著呢？

這樣或許大家可以看得開心，可彼此還是清楚的不是如此。看著你笑我更是心疼。

是否是我逼著你無法面對真實的自己。可惜的是狛枝沒有哭。

「這一切都會過去的……」  
哭泣是體力活，上一次自己喜極而泣差點樂極生悲來著。這一次狛枝不敢了。他仍舊學習著愛他人，這事一件困難的事，如何的愛是適切得宜的呢？

世上有許多規矩，狛枝並不照他們那樣走，因為自己時候不多了。向一般戀人那樣緩慢地進行著恐怕是來不及的。如此強求的愛意顯得過分，所以當日向還是憋不住說愛自己時，狛枝搖頭。

他不要如此，你這一說我可怎麼面對你………。

時間無法倒流，聽見的話讓狛枝眼周沉重灼熱。

「我頭好痛…都你的錯…」  
自己如此怪著日向。對方是抵著狛枝的額頭的，些微的差異讓狛枝仰著頭，日向把哭泣感染給自己。

那夜他氣喘吁吁不願日向抹去自己眼角的淚，因為那會再有新的出現的。這麼久了，狛枝才想起那孩子不願人類看見面脆弱的原因，他同樣不捨。瞇開眼，日向的青柳眼底是自己泛紅而蒼白的臉色，一息一吐都在對方的關注一下，更甚至哽到時。

有些人能死得十分豁然開朗。可狛枝不行，他仍舊牽掛著世界。這一切才剛剛起步著。日向同自己說別島正興建著教堂。從新雕琢的壁畫可以讓兩人參觀。日向記得狛枝喜愛美好的事物，仍舊半成，不過這世界那件事物不是如此。

托著狛枝的手，日向問。

「今天要去哪呢？」

「能讓日向君這麼邀約那都好」

他們去過新建的公園，樹影疏密晃蕩著，太陽金閃的微光撫著狛枝，影子的覆蓋下，日向牽握著狛枝。他們尋常上這公園散步，沿途晃過淺灘的細沙，灼熱溫暖，可到了落日時海潮褪去，泥沙淤積著一層薄薄水面，那是程式未見的，倒印著天穹的橘紅，以及一面水色的鏡面，日向看得新奇張開雙腿倒著頭看向身後的狛枝，要對方同樣看看自己腳下。

看了眼，狛枝是笑了，水面上的自己即使暈染夕陽餘暉的暖意還是看得出虛弱，眼下是泛紫的眼圈。

那之後又去了哪裡，機場隆隆的噪音實在讓狛枝頭疼，雖然那裡夜色極好，起降時閃耀的光點，如夜色的氣息那般撫下，只可惜那是一股燥熱又煩躁的聲音。如若看夜色，狛枝情可日向帶他回去那港口。一波波潮水拍擊著，很是助眠的。

那時一片漆黑，可狛枝說他喜歡如今的模樣。輕啄著他的額間，那時一股溫熱，高過日向本身的溫度。狛枝只是略微的發燒，環島的行程暫時延宕。

日向從不計劃什麼的，因為在狛枝身上總有太多變化，自己趕不上的，而且過分浪漫的事物，會被狛枝笑得，真以為自己在拍電影嗎？日向君，可狛枝不討厭。

沿著城邊河堤走著，天氣變好了，是春天散盡的櫻雪覆過狛枝蒼白的面色。落在帽衫裡頭，這給日向拉上時是落下一簇櫻雪，春天很好可有花粉的干擾，狛枝開始打噴嚏，那聲音會逗笑日向。是真心的，那一次之後彼此是坦誠的，難過就哭吧、開心就笑，即時去做吧。所以如若愛他那麼別遺憾去愛吧。

註1：sail-by salute是一種靠近海岸向路地上的人們敬禮的行為。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【記錄】  
> 承上一篇，即使愛你的時間不長，可還是你都不計較自己生命的長度了，我計較個什麼，請讓我在最後陪伴於你。好嗎

日向創……。

喚著自己的聲音嗡嗡作響地，很是難受。

那是十分刺耳尖銳的聲音。

狛枝凪斗的情況不好。早些時候這人還呼吸著，可這忽然的怪聲音引來日向的注意，在按了護士鈴後，醫護紛沓而來自己是被醫療推車擠了出去的。隱約間自己看見對方被拉開病服，蒼白而浮出血管的手腕被推開來垂在床緣，那自己套在他手指上的指環讓日向還能辨認那混亂的場面裡還有著他陪伴，如此凌亂卻又有一定語序的他們呼喚著。這是第幾次了呢？

腦中一片混亂。從在乎起狛枝凪斗這個人開始，日向創腦中便被對方的這模樣給佔據，好幾次自己都是被推出去的這扇門關上的瞬間日向創記不住什麼，翻湧的是憂慮，以及明天。

說實在的腦袋當機時自己想得就是這麼簡單。他是想著生活的，如若對方倖存，這般十足的flag，日向滿是不捨的莞爾。他記得他問自己能否做他的朋友，可悉心照料以及離散後，莫名地日向無法放開了。或許只是朋友，可走著的過程他的逝去也是叫人心慌的。

日向並不希望自己在有人離去時感受不到傷感，如此的未來太沒有意義了。但自己仍舊心疼。

狛枝十分堅強，可在自己理解對方後又是一陣不捨，日向不是沒有想過，只是當對方將如此沉重的話輕鬆帶過時，自己還是沒法想像那是多麼大的創傷才讓他無感的。狛枝是笑著的，說得自然像是說別人的事那般，可墜機、綁架、癌症光是一件就足以讓常人不堪負荷留下深沉的傷害。

這些日子為得理解狛枝，日向是討教心理醫生的，那是關於狛枝的秘密的，日向不願對方離去後一切只剩下空白，他用盡自己的方法記下它，可狛枝卻不覺得這是好事，或許說出來能好過一些，但為什麼要強逼自己如此，如若深愛何必拘泥，時間或許真的不多，但只要日向想聽訴說於你也無妨。

牽著手，日向輕揉地摩娑著。一陣陣的『我在我在』地安撫著。

相愛是何時被發現的，當他出現時已經是事實了，日向想不出駁回它的意義。這就好像狛枝的病情那般，他是否是因為痛才是病了，還是因為病了才痛的，可有意義嗎，一天天的他痛不欲生，卻又活了過來，那念頭不是沒有。

疲憊時狛枝會獨自這麼想著，如今希望已經交還人類手裡了，最終自己也將逝去，世上並沒永存的人，即使那時在船上看見遊客們的敬禮（*1），狛枝有種人們真的在崇拜他們的感覺，可事過境遷，一切都會過去的。明明自個還那麼年輕，而且還想活下去啊……。

他不是沒努力過，可該如何努力呢？或許他天生就沒活下去的才能，就像不會飛翔的企鵝那般，躺臥在病床上，每一次例行的檢查醫生總這麼說著，好似自己真能努力就可以活下去似的。但一旦日向握住自己，狛枝似乎又能相信他一次，自己的運氣。

這一次很幸運的，狛枝又撐了過去。日向知道他平息了，那是多麼得來不易的事，自己盼望他醒，可只有安眠是他如今需要的。醫生解釋了會後，日向又一次走了進去。

狛枝的臉色很難看，十分蒼白還泛起一抹青紫好似缺氧那般，可氧氣還是提供著他，雖然吸入純氧對人挺傷的，可不如此見著他那微弱起伏的胸膛，日向感覺這傢伙跟快斷氣是一個樣的。輕撫著右手的指節，輸液會讓手浮腫的，倒是卡死會很難處理的，為得狛枝好，日向握起他輕聲地告知，雖後用一個吻取下他。

「東西還在，我先放旁邊」

如此沒人清楚他能否聽見，可急救剛剛結束，縱然他聽覺還在腦子也是一團亂的。這一天，日向是輕輕吻別著對方的額間。

深夜的醫院很靜，早過了熄燈的時間，日向迫不得已只好總急診大門，外頭的街道很乾淨，自己往返多少次這地方了呢。島嶼的新建其實只是把緣由的基礎建設在重整而已，臨時堪用罷了，惟獨醫院是他例，因為一切就屬他使用的最多，許多救援而來等候急救的患者都有醫療直升機運來，所以樓頂特高安著起降的平臺，以至於什麼都不若他記憶那般。

日向本來是來慣例探望的，沒想到一早碰上這事，這會兒有得請假，如此一忙就到深夜，苗木跟其他成員是明白的，給與日向許多時間好讓自己陪伴著狛枝。這一份溫柔日向確實很感激，虧得如此自己才能看著對方。

這一晚日向沒急著回去，而是在醫院的停車場附近喘了口氣，說實話自己好久沒抽菸了，這對狛枝不好，可對方確實讓自己很焦慮。以至於日向完全不曉得自己在思考什麼。

貼著唇瓣，日向深深地吸著，瞬間煙氣填滿自己的肺部，太過滿溢的嗆著自己。而浮出那時彼此交握著傾訴的畫面。

狛枝從沒想過自己能有一天靠在一個人的懷裡如此說著。他不是沒想過未來，說不准他能活下去有個可愛的女兒，而對方坐在自己腿上聽著他的故事以及如何認識自己的愛人的長篇幅人生，說著狛枝自個也笑了，狛枝埋在自己懷裡，這讓日向無法理解他是因為幸福而笑還是自嘲這般不可能。

沒有明白時，狛枝接著說。如若自己那時長病不起或許就沒這之後的事，不過一想到後代，忽然自己也不是不能理解為人父母所想的，打從出生自己便沒一天不讓父母操煩的，小病、虛弱、嘔吐、高燒著，父親又忙碌於工作，母親也幾近崩潰，朦朧間自己曾安慰過他，不要擔心。或許是如此母親才軟下心跟父親依舊安好著。狛枝記得那一天父親出門了自己又有突發狀況，一時間母親焦慮得不曉得如何是好，硬是抱著自己衝出家門，一切突發狀況讓她腦袋當機，在人行道跑了會後才想起自己沒穿鞋而且這跑要什麼時候才到，想到手機時才發現都沒帶，為自己的冒失崩潰才被狛枝安慰的。

媽媽太驚慌了。可就這樣女人是受不了的。這一哭加上他的凌亂街道上臨近的住家便前來關心，才把自己跟母親送到醫院的。狛枝說他不知道兩人怎麼和好的。可那一天自己在兒童病房時，是屬於父親的手輕撫著自己的。

那之後是一段很安穩的日子，直到小學之後，因為身體狀況極差，其實狛枝沒上過幾天小學，就因為擔憂突然發作而延誤就醫被怪罪的學校退回了狛枝，那一段時間自己在家自學著。狛枝可以得意的說自己的父母也是校友來著，有著自己喜愛的才能，但是他們終究不是超能的。

母親教導自己所有基礎，大概是養得好，10歲那一年應該說10歲又8個月父母計劃替自己早些慶祝著，還有來一趟家族旅行，如果那時自己別期待，或者太期待而生病就好。那是一趟死亡班機。

狛枝是第一次如此，機場在自己看來很大很空，還有大狗狗在巡邏，出於好奇，狛枝蹲了下身跟他打招呼，不過狗狗正在上班執勤著，聞過父母的行李後就離開，安檢很快的通過，只是礙於擔憂狛枝的狀況父母帶著太多處方簽而需要溝通一會，這讓他們的班機延誤，在手續的辦理下，狛枝一家決定搭乘下一班飛機啟航。如果不是自己的話也不會如此吧。低低地笑著。


	3. Chapter 3

凪斗……。女人輕喚著。

奶嬰的小手努力著試著去抓握那人的髮絲，柔順得很，帶著一股香甜的氣味。是她教予『狛枝凪斗』去感覺被愛。

攤開手，狛枝撫著金黃色的麥穗，隨風顫抖的在自己手裡，愣是嚇到狛枝，隨後又是沾撫在掌心的顆粒使他難受哭著撲入母親的懷裡。再次攤開小手，女人拍去他的髒污，曾經是如此的。

抓握是人類嬰孩的本能他們想努力攥住什麼，可如今狛枝凪斗想去感受，那微風撫過自己掌紋時的感覺，溫馴的河流軟軟地蹭過自己的感覺，可自己卻做不到。

顫抖的右手被自己死死地擰住，狛枝自然也不清楚自己手裡是有什麼需要如此。指甲雖然有定期的整理還是深深地掐入自己的血肉。

如若死能那麼輕鬆就好。狛枝憋住自己的呼吸，努力控制著『疼痛』，瞇著眼，他能看見自己的手臂浮出青筋，指節泛白而拳頭間滲出血來，他來不及按鈴，也不曉得該如何呼吸。

吸吸呼在自己腦內晃蕩的。這很簡單。

可自己做不到。

他曾想在最後放手去感受撫摸，這世界的微風、輕柔的潭水、粗糙的麥穗、柔嫩的花瓣，以及他自己溫暖的太陽，可如今自己什麼也感受不到，緊握著的拳頭只來得及包住一件事，那便是自己的生命。狛枝無法衡量這痛，它確實怕疼，可那並非未知的，他明白著痛以至於打從心底畏懼著。

呼喊是一件蠢事，狛枝並不能控制好自己的呼吸更不用說是嘴裡的事物，許是牙又嗑岔了，這會嘴裡又多了一股腥甜，憋氣也到極限了。腦內繃著身體準備承受自己下一波的痛。其實也曾想說舒展開身體會好過些，可事實並非如此，而是面臨抽痛，狛枝盤成一顆小球，完全依靠在病床的扶手上，要不是它自己早滾下床。

那之後是過了多久呢？10分鐘還是更短，腦中疼出跑馬燈的自己似乎過了一生，而失去意識。

這跑馬燈太長了。狛枝覺得它早該結束的，為什麼空難之下，自己為何存活。明明最該死的是他。抽噎著，都是自己的錯，為什麼要好起來，還是自己為什麼生病，才非得帶著違禁品般的處方簽用藥。

為什麼—為什麼—為什麼—

撲簌簌的淚珠滾落，自己那時還太小哭得喘不過氣去，嘶啞得那未發育的聲線哭喊著父母，可卻徒勞。

那一天如何了，狛枝本來的期待全成了海上飄浮的垃圾，從天而降的事物是讓劫機停下來，可鑿開的機身產生極大的負壓，飛機開始顛簸，或者說是忽然的翻旋，這是狛枝第一次搭乘猶如雲霄飛車的事物，機艙內一陣混亂，母親要自己抱好蜷縮著而父母也是如此，可下一刻劇烈的晃動就什麼都沒了。狛枝很是幸運，墜海之後沒有落到機身附近被還緩慢運作著的引擎絞死或者糊著一身燃料活活悶死更甚至沉入海底，海平面上仍有許多人求救著，可也只是短暫著，隨著燃料的滿溢海水上的人被火海吞噬，恍惚間，狛枝是本一個男人撈走的。

男人在之後因為自己而受到許多榮耀，可是倖存的依舊不多，狛枝的父母就是如此，而男人的太太也不幸了，男人只是想到家裡自己的兒子也是這麼大，自己還想見他的，況且狛枝那時就在自己身旁，險些溺死出手也是本能一般的事。那時男人撫慰著自己的手，雖說不能讓自己平靜，可是也收斂了許多，不然就自己這樣沒控制的一個勁的放聲哭喊大概是要把自己哭暈才肯罷休的吧。

輕撫著狛枝，日向是來晚了。早些時候發作時對方劇烈反應，不得不開藥讓他好過一些的，這會正睡著。日向已經錯開好幾次了，輕揉著對方即使對方睡著不醒，日向還是會跟他說話的，之前不也是如此，醫護說他仍然聽得見的，只是能不能聽進去又是一回事，況且找狛枝說說也沒什麼不好。

這件事他們確實還不清楚。既然無法說明，顯然他們就是如此懵懂，狛枝說自己確實需要某人的愛，畢竟在這最後還是一個人太孤單了，枕著自己的膝蓋窩他是這麼說的，那之後是忽然的抽痛，以至於日向什麼也沒能問著。只是能從醫生那打探到，其實狛枝可以出院的。

藥物準備著就可以的。這並不是個好消息，基本上是已經棄療的狀態，拖延在對方希望待著的地方罷了。很多事日向得多加留意，像是飲食、還有對方的病徵。

日向也確實明白，當醫生問狛枝哪裡疼時他還能乖巧的應答，但對自己，狛枝只有形似玩笑的捉弄，真正疼的時候反倒噤聲著，他在忍耐，有時候痛過就好了，有時候又不是如此。

有些時候他會過度呼吸，好像這樣時間過得快一些可偏偏如此缺了氧暈了過去。兩人的家又離醫院有好一段距離，別說好了，這樣日向都怕對方缺氧成了癱瘓，每一天都像是在測驗一般，狛枝總能生出新的難題考驗著自己。

又是一次回診，狛枝說實話已經受夠心理醫生，或許他們能懂，可如此猶如看教科書一般攻略一個人，一點也不是有趣的事，況且勾起他人難受的記憶又是做什麼呢？

狛枝是說自己坐不住，問診是不長的，可身上的病徵讓他連坐個五分鐘也顯得不耐。更何況狛枝也不願意日向所愛的是如此的自己，他可以不了解的，即使相處再久的老夫妻也是那般的，沒必要為了跳級而如此，這樣太過生硬，而且真的……受不了。

回程的車上，罕有的狛枝是清醒的，但他確實不喜歡車內的氣味，開著車窗寒風直吹的也不好，悶著悶著就這麼把日向叫停了下。那是那時看海的港口，深沉的夜幕之中一片漆黑，只有潮汐拍打的響聲跟海水滿溢後退去的咕嚕聲，這條路仍舊還沒能安上路燈，一切所見全靠遠處的燈塔照耀著。狛枝不適過後才從欄杆鬆開手，彼此是在這裡確定關係的。

狛枝仍舊覺得日向給與的這份愛太過即時猶如夢境一般。一般秩序上是什麼呢？一男一女互許終身，戒指還得戴左手，可他們都不是，常規之於他們並不適用。如此日向還是緊緊握著自己。

狛枝想該堅強的應該是自己，只要挺過這段時期就好。他該對不起日向的，對方有往後數不盡的日子，要是真是愛上自己。

—怎麼來得這樣自信。狛枝忽然笑了出聲。

他只求對方。

「你會忘了我嗎？」

日向愣是想不出答案，自己已經忘了對方最初的模樣，如此的他有時候日向確實不認得。只是當他靜謐的窩在庭院看書還是泡著茶連等他沖出顏色都不耐的昏睡時，日向才明白這個陌生人是他的狛枝。

如此短暫的時光，日向適應了許多不一樣的他，活像是過了二十五年的銀婚夫妻那般，他明白狛枝的習性，可自己就像個健忘的老頭，忘了對方的模樣。更甚至於自己深愛他的原因，日向說不明白也想不明白，他是忽然而成的，只因狛枝的任性讓自己無法作勢不管，這才攤開全部把人擁抱入懷的。

那是一次噤聲，可接觸上勝過一切。他可以忘了他、也可以記著他，但是惟獨現在他才能擁有他。日向不會要狛枝不說這些，縱使彼此聽得也傷心，但這也是終有一天的事。

那一夜大概是海風吹來有些寒冷，狛枝說著。他有太多沒能說完的事，可又能如何呢。一句句一字字說著，聲音都啞了，狛枝是又咳了起來，日向想來彼此是該回去了。收攏自己的外套裹著對方，狛枝是還想自己走著的，可一瞬地無力讓他癱了下身。

他應該努力撐到最後的。狛枝是如此想著，可當他觸碰日向時這才發現原來折磨的不單單是自己。

那是一抹微笑，很淡，因為狛枝泛白的嘴唇而幾乎無法察覺，狛枝希望日向被自己午睡一會別查了。日向仍舊抱著希望，倘若能把漫延開來的病癥掃蕩乾淨，或許憑著狛枝的幸運能有奇跡的發生。但兩人卻有著不同的生活方式。

這世上只有兩種生活方式。一說把所有看成奇跡，而一說是凡是沒有奇跡。狛枝是把這一切看作前者的所以期待著，而逐漸的日向也被感染，他相信狛枝，但一切都太晚了。

在日向睡去時，狛枝是一次觸摸著他的，對方有些被打擾著環住自己。許是疲憊讓他沒能有以往的高敏度，畢竟自己可是把人調出生理時鐘來，每每深夜一塊的驚醒著。所以這才叫人不捨。

或許自己就是那麼個瘋子，不顧一切，日向是無意的，可曾經他說自己對狛枝的搶救被說殘忍，看著狛枝，日向也是明白的，對方不可能再一次從那般地獄的搶救下爬回來的，一切會結束的。但放棄不是日向所想著。

「這樣就好…」  
如此說著，日向向自己坦白，不會再有下一次了，所以希望對方能好好的。同樣也清楚著這一次隱匿著是什麼，長期的服用止痛藥物讓本身就脆弱的狛枝惹上胃潰瘍這會深夜咳出血來，日向差點沒把對方送回去醫院，只是到底他還是狛枝，那份力量沒有因為病而消逝。死抓著門框，還是因為日向不捨扯他才鬆手的。

狛枝不想再上醫院了。那沒有然後了……。

攤開的手是摸索著日向午睡著的模樣。對方似乎睡得很沉，什麼也沒察覺，一直以來也辛苦他了。

這最後狛枝不想確認他是否真愛著自己，這沒有意義，縱使日向欺騙自己也好，他很快樂的，這段日子，自己沒能想到還能踏出療養院，只因為自己竟然有『歸宿』在，只是一旦定居下狛枝還真不想回醫院去，情可如此頻繁回診著。

記得自己的行李不多的。不過這座島上自己是埋了時光膠囊的事的。它記得他的位置，在回來之後就先把他帶了出來，要是讓日向發現定然會問自己藏著那樣危險的器械做什麼，可難保他有用處不是嗎。

人死前或許會拚命的想留住什麼，但狛枝覺得夠了，這一生如此很足夠了。可仍舊有著依戀放不下，他並非不愛這個世界，他曾給予的不一定最好，但狛枝確實喜歡著。船上所見的海市蜃樓、夜幕上的星空，以及和日向一塊通宵了的港口跟偷偷溜出醫院在附近趁夜閒逛著，還有公物私用的先行探探教堂，月色透著彩玻璃描繪著那一場絕望，以及他們如何為人世帶來煙火。那時狛枝沒能想到日向會吻自己，那感覺很好，所有的痛都像是會消失一般。

一切都可以了。

那是猶如汽車爆胎的聲響，在工作天的午後，日向睡死在二樓，以至於當他睡醒時一切都來不及。

沙發滿溢出對方的血肉混雜在一塊，這氣味很熟悉，但沒有一次讓他真的如此不適。他能明白對方時間不多了，但狛枝可以說的，明明是如此怕疼的傢伙，這樣不痛嗎？

攤開的手掌垂在狛枝的上身，日向是踏著血泊蹲了下身，日向試著想去抓住什麼，狛枝說這是嬰孩的本能，為得不讓自己被拋下，而作為人自己反倒想去感受，死攥的生命不放的話什麼也感受不到，如此說著其實日向不能明白，就是想要才緊握的可不是？

那時對方只是說，會痛的。除了痛什麼也會感受不到的。如今確實如此，什麼也無法想，無法做，日向再一次吻別他的指節，以往溫熱得只見一處的冰冷，已經不見了。

—

『愛你的這一生，我很滿足。如此就好。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【記錄】  
> 第一次寫完東西那麼難過的。
> 
> 或許這就是一篇為虐而虐的，如此而已。沒有什麼主題，可放棄代表不愛了嗎？你能看到他是什麼樣子嗎？
> 
> 別篇日常我還是會期待著有討論的，可這一篇別了吧，這是一個故事說予您聽，並非刻意哀傷也沒想傳達什麼，只是看著而已，就這麼跟我一起靜靜看著，不要懂、也不要問，說實話我覺得安慰都是騙人的。自始至終你不會明白我失去的是什麼。而明白的已經不在。
> 
> 『放手』，我攤開手去撫摸這世界我想看，可最後還是一片黑，來得及握住的就這麼點事而已。說起來抓握是人類嬰孩的本能。  
> 狛枝凪斗放手離開這世界是因為不愛嗎？我還遺留著愛戀跟不捨。與日向創的告別是反向的，雖說是自殺，但是狛枝凪斗承受太多太多了。而日向是世界真實沒有留戀了，這一次放手，對著那一天海灘上你對我的邀約我說『好』。記得程式裡近乎都是日向（我們）去約狛枝，而他喜悅的答應，只有第一次海灘上一切還是美好時。
> 
> 我想我跟世界不可能在一起的，所以在告白的同時，跟您說聲永別，感謝您曾經的擁抱。  
> 我想悲傷是無法用文字表達的。想得很多，可最真實的卻不是那些美好的場景，確實惋惜，可我最想的就是你好好的。

**Author's Note:**

> 【記錄】  
> 感覺綠蘿意義不大，可花語是堅韌善良、守望幸福。特別有感就是，致所愛的他們，愛情要素少致歉，可於我覺得真切使我哭泣的從來不是單純的愛情，逝去的一切這麼回來，我無法抓攏的焦慮才是。
> 
> 大致上是自己認為，狛枝那渴望的愛，自己可以忍受的，在沒生病前不需要他人，可最終人就需要他人，誰人也不願獨自如此。可又不想對方看到自己脆弱。
> 
> 梗來源俄文歌曲《投降吧》  
> 那句不再恐懼上天的憤怒，請對我說結束了。  
> 還有海市蜃樓，跟為時間帶來煙火的希望，可被懲罰成了潘朵拉的盒子的普羅米修斯，有種日向感。我十分喜愛那遠近不定的太陽，是初昇還是殞落的感覺。
> 
> 以上是這次的梗源。


End file.
